


Grovel

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [30]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drowning, Evil Peter Pan, Light Sadism, M/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), No Romance, No Smut, POV Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Threats of Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: There's no winds to lift Hook's sails. No rains or storms — only the calmfuryof magic buzzing.





	Grovel

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having fun with shorter word counts lmao -shrugs- it's not like there's requirements or anything it's just me screwing around with a three month long self-challenge is it three months yes ahhhh okay thanks for checking this out u reading this and comments/thoughts appreciated!

 

030\. Grovel

*

There's no winds to lift Hook's sails. No rains or storms — only the calm _fury_ of magic buzzing.

Neverland rejoices within the sweltering heat. The underside of Peter Pan's mud-smeared foot digs against Hook's temple. He forces his head down against the watery, gravel-lined beach, until the tide fills Hook's nostrils, his toes wriggling playfully.

"Beg me for your life, _codfish_ ," Peter tells him with a malicious light in those jungle- _bright_ eyes.

The sea tastes sour-salt and cold, brimming him.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
